Kismet
by Starry Nights
Summary: Two new pairings added...
1. Kismet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats but all original characters and this concept are from the inner workings of my mind and cannot be used without my permission.**

**Author's Notes: I love, more than anything, to write about unusual couples because as a hopeless romantic I believe that love strikes in unusual places and that is where the inspiration of this story comes from.**

**Summary: One should _always_ expect the unexpected.**

**Rating: G**

**Ages:**

Angelica, Susie, Timmy: 26

Chuckie: 25

Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi: 24

Dil: 23

{Let's assume that it's the near future…I know it doesn't add up but I really don't really feel like adding and stuff…call me lazy (_:big grin:_)}

Kismet 

**By: Starry Nights**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kismet: destiny, fate 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Everyone will be happy to see you."

"I'm sure they will. Kimi wasn't too happy with me when I left."

"She's never happy with you."

"True. She hates my career."

        They laughed and settled into the spacious jet. A stewardess walked over slowly swaying her hips in an attempt to capture the attention of the infamous celebrity for which she was serving. She handed the duo their drinks and frowned when she noticed the acting heartthrob was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. Dejectedly, she walked away. Once the soft thud of her footsteps disappeared, the aforementioned celebrity smiled at his companion.

"I really don't want to do this interview."

"It's in your best interest."

"You're working me to the bone."

"Hardly, I'm way too lenient on you. Besides, I've known you since diapers so…I know when you need a break."

He only smiled. "You know she's going to ask about us."

"Answer however you feel."

He shifted slightly but kept his eyes closed. Silently, he reached for her left hand and fingered the appealing ring on her fourth finger. "I'm happy with you."

"But?"

"Let's tell the group first."

"They should to know."

"They don't. They've only heard rumors besides," he added when he opened his eyes and saw her frown. "Kimi will skin us alive."

His travel companion laughed. "True."

"So Ms. Manager…how do I answer these relationship questions?"

"By doing what you do best…"

"And what's that?"

"Lie."

"How could you say such things to your husband?"

She exhaled noisily. "And as much as I hate to say this…you're going to have to take off your ring."

"No way."

"But…"

"No."

"What if…Nina asks about it."

"Then I'll just tell her. I know how much it hurts you when I can't take you to these award-shows and those other things. Hell, you almost walked out on me when you heard that rumor that I was dating that singer Valerie Franklin after I took her to the Grammy's."

"What about everyone else?"

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes again. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

**NBC Studios (lot 12)**

**The Nina Martinez Show (live show)**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Wednesday December 17, 2003 

**9:10am (eastern time)**

"…_Last Chances_ was a great movie and judging from the sales and the Oscar nomination, the world thought so too. How did you find that role and was it hard for you to become Terry Peters?"

The audience clapped and whistles came from every corner of the studio. The young man smiled and waited until the noise died down before answering.

"Actually, my manager and good friend found this role for me. She thought the character was similar to me and the whole storyline of Second Chances could actually happen."

Nina Martinez brushed a stray strand of black hair behind her ears and leaned forward. "Any chance for a sequel?"

"Anything is possible. Nat Morris, who wrote the script, actually wanted to pursue what would happen to Kimberly, Lila, and Terry after Kimberly's visit or make a prequel as to what happened between Kimberly and Terry that made them break up." 

"Would you play Terry again?"

"In a heartbeat."

The audience clapped even louder this time.

"You mentioned that your manager and said that she is a very good friend of yours."

"Susanne is a great person and I've known her all my life. After my first movie, I was in a dark place and she stayed with me throughout everything then I convinced her to manage me."

"I've heard rumors about your relationships that you've been dating everyone from singer Valerie Franklin to co-star Zoë Christiansen and more recently your manager Susanne Carmichael. Please put these stories to rest and tell us all who put that ring on your finger?"

He chuckled slowly and paused before answering. "My wife is Susanne Carmichael."

"For how long?"

"Nearly two months."

Nina Martinez grinned broadly. "My word! How'd you keep the wedding and the marriage a secret?"

"Lots and lots of money."

The audience laughed along with Nina Martinez. The dark-haired talk show host leaned back in her chair and continued with the interview after they came back from commercials. "So what are your plans?"

"Some vacation time, the Oscars, then I begin working on another movie called _Change of Plans_ with my good friend Dennis Everett and Patricia Howard."

"How I hate to say this but time is up. Promise me you'll come back soon."

"Just for you, I will."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

**The Home of Kimi Finster**

**586 Canal St.**

**Hartford, CT 34001**

**Thursday December, 18 2003**

**8:21pm**

"I hope everyone saw that. They were **married**. Married and unless there are some more things I don't know…none of us were in attendance."

Angelica smirked. "I never saw it coming."

"Who did? definitely not me, last time I talked to Susie, she said _her husband_ was dating that singer."

Lil sat down with a bowl of popcorn. "I think Nina has a thing for him."

"Who cares? I'm going to skin that boy when he strolls in here."

Lil passed the popcorn to Kimi's outstretched hand. "It doesn't matter now. What exactly are you going to do?"

Kimi exhaled. "I just wished he would've told us."

"So do I. Susie is my best friend and she didn't tell me either."

"So now what?"

"We just have to be happy for them."

Kimi sighed and stared at the approaching car through the window. "No yelling?"

Lil smiled and joined Kimi at the window. "No yelling."

She inhaled and opened the door. "Let's get this over with."

*~*

"Are you happy?"

Susie grinned and watched her husband get comfortable on the couch with the guys. "Never been happier."

"So then we're happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well…Kimi was ready to lose her mind but we understand. It's apart of being famous. everything is kept a secret."

"Angie, I never thought you'd be so understanding."

She smirked. "Yeah, I'm surprising myself. Bring that husband of yours in here."

"Tommy!"

He ambled slowly into the kitchen and sat beside his wife. "Are you girls going to give me grief?"

"Nope but speaking of which how come you didn't mention us, cousin?"

"It never came up but I promise next time I will."

        The guys strolled into the kitchen and joined in the conversation.

"I hope I get to go to the Oscars…"

"How about introducing me to that singer Valerie?"

"Anyway, how did you pull off the wedding?"

**Author's Notes: Now, I had originally planned for the mystery husband to be Dil but I think Tommy fits better and I have plans for Dil. I might just make a series out of this. Place a request for two characters and I will make a story about them. I had done this idea on the Hey Arnold section and it's turning out pretty well. Look out for the second installment and I'll put out the 2nd chapter of _Change of Plans_ soon. Please review. I'm **~*Starry Nights*~****

**Second disclaimer: Actors, singers, talk show host, actresses and The Nina Martinez Show mentioned are all fiction. _Last Chances_ and _Change of Plans_ are both stories created by me and can be found in this section. NBC, the Grammy's and the Oscars are real but do not belong to me. (obviously!)**


	2. Shattered

**Author's Notes:** Due to a popular demand, the couple in this story will be Chuckie and Angelica. I noticed that this couple is becoming more and more popular so I hope I do this couple justice. I had a lot of ideas on how to portray this couple and I think this one works best…only I hope everyone thinks so too.

**Summary: Some things are created by kismet so imagine one night; one truth can shatter everything you believed in.**

Age check: Angelica, Sam, Susie: 35 

Chuckie: 34

Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil: 33

Dil: 32

Second Author's Note: People change as they get older, things happen and people take what life dishes out differently. Life is never what people expect. Shattered By: Starry Nights 

"…That had to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life! You don't think often, do you? Just imagine if…oh, I don't know…it didn't work!"

Chuckie frowned. "What do you mean it wouldn't work?"

"Simple. He used that excuse last time."

"Well, I don't see you putting in any good ideas! Besides, how was I to know? It's not like I was there last time."

"That's because you cut me off so that we had to waste time to listen to your half-assed suggestions."

Chuckie sighed and faced her best friend who had just appeared in the room. "What did he do this time?"

"Don't change the subject, damnit! Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you cause I can't stand you!"

"I didn't do anything to you so I don't know what's your problem."

"To hell with that! You're my problem, Chuckie! You've been my problem since we divorced and I can't take it anymore."

"Samantha!"

"What are you talking about? You divorced me, remember?"

"Only because I heard you had a thing with Missy Taylor."

Chuckie rolled his eyes. "Go to hell, Sam. That's…bull and you know it. Look, he asked me to represent him and I am so you can the hell out of here."

"No way. I'm not leaving until Angelica says so."

"As if two thousand a month isn't enough for you, you have to make our friend take sides."

"It isn't, if you must know. Children should be with their mother."

"And if the children don't want to be with their mother, then what?"

"I've got three words for you…kiss my---"

"Sam," Angelica finally cut in. "Go talk to Phil. He's been screaming for you guys since he saw you walk in."

"Fine." Samantha gathered her papers and headed toward the door. "Just keep that redheaded loser away from me."

        The door slammed shut and Angelica eased into the chair Sam just vacated. She pulled out a cigarette and chuckled softly to herself.

"Hard to imagine that you, softhearted Chuckie was married to her."

"She wasn't like that during all of our marriage."

She blew out a large cloud of smoke. "Just at the end, huh?" 

"And most of the middle."

Angelica laughed and leaned forward. "Did you love her?"

He sighed. "I loved her in the beginning. I loved her when we were in law school together. Then the money and the power got to her."

"It's gets to some people."

Chuckie smiled. "You're right. The money…the power… it mellowed you out."

"If you want to call it that."

"It did."

"Mmm." She crushed the cigarette and leaned forward. "So Mr. Big Hot-Shot lawyer, what are you plans for our dear friend Phil?"

"Get him a lesser charge, make him plead guilty, pay the fine. The end."

"Ah, the life of the lawyer."

"Yeah, well. I've got to go."

**_2 weeks later_**__

"TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE LYING ON THEIR ASSES AND IF I DON"T SEE ANY PRODUCTIVITY SOME PEOPLE WON'T HAVE A JOB BY MONDAY!"

"It's nice to see some things are the same."

"What the hell are you doing here, Finster?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Too bad I can't say the same to you."

Chuckie paused in his steps but followed the blond beauty. "Tommy told me you were in town."

"Hmm. So there's a reason for this visit?"

"Not really."

She nodded and shuffled some papers around in her briefcase. "Get to the point, Chuckie. I have lunch with a very important company in 5 minutes ago."

"Let's have dinner."

"Sure, I need to have a talk with my cousin about spreading my business."

"No…just me and…um…you."

She paused at her desk. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I…I…um…"

"Good 'cause I don't accept. Now do me a favor and get out of my way."

Chuckie frowned. "Angelica."

She stopped. "Make it quick and don't waste my time."

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone for? When I saw you two weeks ago…you wasn't mean as you are now."

Angelica fixed her cool blue eyes on him. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Huh?"

"Tommy asked me to be nice to since I didn't know when I would any of you again and I reluctantly agreed."

"You know, you're just loud, bossy and selfish and mostly just plain mean."

Angelica chuckled, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and brought it to her lips. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"I hate you."

"Trust me…not as much as I hate you."

Chuckie frowned and picked up his briefcase. "Go to hell."

***

"How's Phil?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Life keeps me busy."

"Where are your headed to next?"

"London."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I saw your cousin today."

Tommy paused then continued what he was doing. "Oh. I thought I told you not to visit her."

"I had business in that area."

Tommy nodded. "I suppose you had some words with her."

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." Then as an afterthought he added. "I know how she feels about guys."

"Except for you and Kimi."

"I'm her cousin and Kimi is my wife."

Chuckie scoffed. "Stop trying to hide the truth from me."

"Okay but you already know the truth."

"She sees some of herself in the two of you."

Tommy shrugged. "Forget about her."

        Chuckie watched Tommy pack for few more moments before speaking. "We don't see each other any more."

Tommy paused again but didn't look up. "I know. I'm taking a vacation later next month."

"Good."

"Forget about Angelica. You were doing fine without her." 

"I know."

"Good. Come with me so you can say by to your sister then we'll say bye to the twins and my brother then you can go home, sit in front of the TV and forget any of this happened."

        Two hours, a train ride and three drinks later, Chuckie still had his mind on Tommy's attractive but cold-hearted cousin. There was something about her, he reasoned with himself that he liked and despite the bristling way she always talked to him. Chuckie figured there was much more to the story than what he was told. He sighed, all this reasoning was getting him nowhere except drunk. He pushed aside the drink but after a moment's hesitation he poured himself some more rum and coke.

        There was a time in his life when none of this would have matter. Back when he was in law school, none of this mattered. He rarely (if ever) saw Angelica since different paths took the Rugrats to every end of the US. He and Samantha had been dating since they met that faithful night and that relationship had blossomed into something special for him. Then right, before his graduation, he opened the door one early evening while Sam was out working and Angelica was standing in front of his doorway drenched from the springtime rain. She stepped in uninvited and disappeared into the room he and Sam shared and came back 10 minutes later in one of Sam's oversized sweatshirts and pants.

"Is Sam coming home anytime soon?"

"No," he checked his watch. "She won't be here for another 3 hours."

"Oh. You don't mind…do you?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Do you need anything?"

"I don't suppose you have rum and coke, do you?"

"I think so."

"Thanks."

        When he came back, Angelica was staring at her phone with silent tears in her eyes. He hadn't seen her cry since she was three. The phone rang but she just stared at it and then when the phone finished ringing. Chuckie walked into the room and set her drink down.

"It's over."

"What?"

"Timmy…me…that was…" she sighed and tossed the phone. "We're over."

"Why?"

"He got a job overseas and I didn't…_couldn't_ go…"

"Why not?"

"My job is here. My family is here. I couldn't…then he claimed I was turning into my mother."

"Do you think that?"

"I couldn't…my mother, although I love her, she wasn't the most attentive person in the world. It was always her job first then Daddy and me second. I always resented her for that and I promised myself that wouldn't be me."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at the redhead. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"I was never very nice to you…what are you being nice to me? You should be laughing at me or _something_."

"I could never do that."

"I guess my cousin's tolerance rubbed off on you."

"It had to eventually." 

She laughed quietly and took a sip of her drink. "I should go now."

"If you want."

        She nodded, finished the rest of her drink and grabbed her wet clothes. "Thanks Chuckie."

"Anytime but you know something…"

"What?"

"I don't think you're turning into your mother."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

She smiled and hugged him. "I needed that."

        Six years and two kids later, Chuckie had all but forgotten about that visit. He kissed his girls good-bye and wished them luck as Samantha took their kids to her mother's house. Chuckie smiled to himself as he picked up a family portrait. Although not very religious, Chuckie mumbled a small thankful prayer just as the doorbell sounded.

"I just saw Samantha pull off so do me a favor give this to her when you see her."

"Hi."

"Oh, come on." Then she sighed. "Hi Chuckie."

"Want to come in? She'll be back in less than an hour."

Angelica looked around and sighed again. "Do you have food?"

"Yeah." 

"Then…get out of my way."

*

"I didn't know you were back in town."

Angelica swallowed the food in her mouth and smirked. "No one ever knows exactly where I'm going except for Tommy and Dil."

"How are you?"

She looked down and frowned. "I'm living."

        Chuckie smiled. Just then, Sam came in. for three years, She would drop by unexpectedly and that's when things went wrong in Chuckie's marriage. Sometimes, he would visit her at her hotel room and stay for most of the night. One night, Chuckie came home to an empty house with a think envelope on the kitchen table. Chuckie sighed and stood up. The past always made him feel bad because in his heart he knew…he was in love with Tommy's blonde but harsh cousin. He let his life go because of a few secret talks and midnight discussion with a girl he loved since she was in pigtails. 

***

"I need your help."

"Huh?"

"Help me."

"Tommy's gone…just go."

"I know he's gone."

She opened the door for him. "I suppose he told you where I was staying."

He nodded. "You leave tomorrow."

"Why are you here?"

"I need help."

She sighed. "Do you want something?"

"Rum and coke."

She stared at him. "I don't like this. Just go home."

Chuckie stepped further into the room. "I can't. I had enough money to get a cab over here."

"You've been drinking."

He nodded sullenly. "Just enough so I can't drive."

"I'm calling a cab."

He grabbed her hand. He wanted to do this while he had the guts to do so. "I like you."

"Go home…Chuckie just go home."

"No. What is your problem? When you needed help, I helped you. Now help me!"

"It's just the alcohol talking."

"I only had three drinks."

She closed her eyes. "I don't hate you."

"Huh?"

"I don't hate you."

"Where did this come from?"

"Susie. You know she always makes me do the right thing." She smiled weakly and then frowned again. "Damn it. I did hate you. I hated you for going out with Samantha. I hated you for a long time."

"Why didn't you…?"

"Why didn't I tell you?" she sighed. "My pride, mostly."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I do, however."

"I accept."

"I know."

Chuckie leaned against the wall. "You just shattered everything I thought I knew about you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Good." She reached for him. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

**Author's Note:** Finished! Wow, this is the longest one shot I've ever did…I think. Remember chapters only get put out based on what couple people want to see. Put the couple in the reviews or e-mail them to me. Please review. Until next time…I'm **~*Starry Nights*~**


	3. Kissing After Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, so we all know how bad I am at updating but seriously my computer was out of commission and my files were erased. It takes a long time for me to put up a chapter because well, I'm busy and I like to make sure that I am pleased with the final product. I hope to put out the next chapter of **Change of Plans** at the end of the next weekend but no promises.**

Kissing After Dark

**By: Starry Nights**

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_   
-_Ingrid Bergman_****

He smells good.

        His strong arms are wrapped around me and his head is buried in my mass of black curls. He is telling me things I can't even believe but I am living for this moment. This moment which will be embedded in my mind forever. He pulls away from me and fixes his dark hazel colored eyes on me.

"I missed you."

Friends don't greet friends the way he greeted me. I tell him this and he laughs. 

"Friends?" he asks me and all of a sudden I feel stupid.

"How was your summer?"

He narrows his eyes and moves toward my window. The moonlight casts an eerie but beautiful shadow on him. His silence worries me but I say nothing because I'm too infatuated. I let him do whatever he wants. That thought alone frightens me.

"Fantastic." He murmurs slowly. "But I couldn't stop thinking of you."

I decide to change the subject. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"Did you meet anyone special?"

He turns away from the window to face me. A small smirk is playing on his lips as he leans nonchalantly on the wall. I know that smile all too well. Girls were probably trailing him all over Italy. **I** would trail him all over the world…

"No."

_No? _I'm officially confused. "Huh?"

"I couldn't find anyone more special than you."

        Dear God, it's 12:12 am. I am standing in my plaid girl-boxers with a t-shirt that says 'if a boy can do it then a girl can too' and my life is changing. My hands are pressed against the side of this boy's face while his hands are raking through my mass of tangled hair. I can give you a million reasons why we should NEVER be in a relationship but I like this feeling. 

_This feeling of his arms around me. _

_This feeling of his lips pressing against mine. _

_Dear God, I want this more than you can imagine._

Lack of oxygen forces us apart and I find myself staring into his soulful emerald eyes again. My hands find their way around his neck and he presses me closer to him. His impulsiveness drives me insane, he has a great deal of pride, he has a total disregard for people's feelings sometimes and he (along with his best friend) is an infamous flirt. It takes a lot to love a deeply flawed person and I am in love with a deeply flawed man.

"I like you."

"I would hope so."

"You drive me insane."

He smiles. "I know."

"What now?"

"I sleep."

I laugh. I don't want him to leave. "Tease."

"Don't disappear again."

He steps back. "I didn't."

"You left without so much as a good-bye."

"I hate good-byes." He murmurs in his defense.

"So?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered

"Further words?"

"I love you."

        It's hot. Summers in New York can get pretty unbearable and this is one of those summers. It's 12:29 at night and it's 85 degrees. Maybe that's why I'm hallucinating because I just heard this boy tell me that he loves me. My shirt is clinging to me, I'm braless, I'm wearing one of my girl-boxers and my hair is a mess of black tangles. It's hot and sticky, I'm sure my breath isn't minty-fresh and I'm sweating like I just ran a marathon. I pictured this moment a million ways but I have to say this isn't one of them.

"Are you serious?"

He chuckles, rubs the peach fuzz on his chin and smiles. "You look great. Would it matter if I said it when you are wearing a floor length gown that you would be uncomfortable wearing, in a restaurant that doesn't serve fish sandwiches with onion rings and cherry soda?"

He's right. "I like you a lot too."

He laughs. "You know you love me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

He shrugs. He knows that I know that he knows that I love him. I just refuse to get mushy at this moment but I know the minute he climbs out that window I will be calling my best friend gushing like the girly-girl she knows (and he knows) I'm not.

"Kim, I'm taking you out Friday."

"Yeah? Well, I'm taking you out Sunday."

        He smiles. Our relationship is weird. Football games in the mud in 7th grade, watching bloody sci-fi movies every Friday and laughing at the horrible schematics of the supposed 'monster', and playing poker for dinner when our friends were on dates. I thought we'd be friends forever.  

He fingers my hair. I swear Tommy has a bad effect on him. That boy could make a girl forget her name and I'm speaking from experience. College life is not quite what I expected…it's better. He reaches for me and I melt in his embrace. He feels good. Several minutes later we're standing apart staring at each other. My dorm mate stirs in her sleep and Phil rolls his eyes. 

"I still can't believe you joined a sorority."

"Live with it."

"Won't you get kicked out if they find out I'm here?"

"So?"

He laughs. "Rebel. You're not made for this."

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Rescue me and take me back to your place?"

His eyes widen and gleam impishly. "Good idea."

"Phil! Oh, no you won't!"

"Grab some stuff. We'll pick up the rest tomorrow. Hurry up or you'll greet Tommy in your girl-boxers."

"So? It's not like he hasn't seen them before."

He flinches but says nothing. He merely points to the half open closet. I forget how crazy things were when we first got here. They weren't bad…it just wasn't normal (for us at least). He picks up my duffel bag and picks me up as if I weigh nothing more than a bag of flour and carries me out the door.

"Where will I stay?"

"Our roommate is moving into a frat house. Tommy pays rent so don't worry but I don't see how will that matter much since you'll be staying in my room."

"Hopeful?"

"I didn't mean it that way but…" he states pointedly as he carries me out the door.

Lil is definitely going to hear about this…except the kissing part. She might not want to hear about how good her brother kisses.

**End**

**Author's Note: I actually had another Phil/Kimi story written but it was a total spoiler for my other story then I edited so that it wouldn't be a spoiler but it would give some mention to my other story. This 'other story', which I'm sure some people might have read about, won't be posted until I'm done with **Change of Plans** and until the story itself is done which probably won't be for a while. However, if you still want me to post the spoiler and the 'non-spoiler' just let me know and I'll post it as an independent story or a prequel to my other story, which is officially called '**Something Like a Star' ****

Rant, rave…just review. I'm** ~*Starry Nights*~**


	4. Options

Author's Note: Not really and unconventional couple by any stretch of the imagination but this couple is a dying breed and I needed to do this one for any fans of this dying couple.

Options

"Destiny doesn't leave you many options.

Even when you have dozens of choices you don't have many options

For one reason or another…money, timing…something is in the way

You may feel like the world is at your feet but its all a façade.

The trick is to make the best of what you're given and don't screw up.

Life doesn't look kindly on screw-ups and destiny only gives you so many chances."

I don't have many options. The papers spread out in front of me tell me so. The letters taunt me and tell me that I can do it that I can make this simple decision. I touch the papers again as if they have the answers but the look exactly the same and I have been sitting here for fifteen minutes. It's not like I have many options.

I hate senior year.

Sliding off the floor, I moved to Phil's room. He keeps everything and anything so I know I'll find exactly what I'm looking for. His light is on but everything else seems undisturbed so I assume he's not in his room. I'm amazed at how he keeps his room. Packed and neat, if that makes sense.

"What are you looking for?" He puts the sandwich on the desk and moves some random pencil crayons around with his feet.

"Paper."

He chuckles. "Fine."

He reads me better than I can read myself. He knows I'm lying. The smirk on his face tells me so. He takes a quiet bite out of his sandwich as watches me fidget uncomfortably in the middle of the room. This is one of those downfalls about being a twin. Nothing is ever truly a secret.

"I need help."

He takes another bite. "With?"

"The pile of papers in my room."

He flinches. "Maybe you should just go to Chuckie…"

"Phil…"

"Or maybe Tommy."

"God, you can be so difficult sometimes."

"So can you. It's not that hard. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

He blinks at me. Slowly, as if I just spouted several heads then he sighs and takes another bite of his sandwich. He could eat through a war, I believe. "Maybe you should just go talk to Kimi or Susie…hell, you could even go talk to Angelica."

"Why would you say that?"

"Indecisiveness." He finishes swallowing. "It's a female thing."

My response was a pillow to his head.

"It's true."

Maybe he was right, within a matter of days, the boys had decided they were going to State. Meanwhile, us girls are still swimming in our acceptance letters and financial aid packages. May 1 is looming close and I still don't have many options…or a final decision for that matter.

"Just come to State with us. You know you want to."

I did…yet I didn't. I kind of want to branch out on my own yet I wanted to be around the group. I didn't feel complete without them and maybe that was the problem. I should find myself without them because I don't really know. That is how I find myself standing in the kitchen listening to my father's speech after taking a much-needed break. He pats me on the back and tells me that no matter what he knows I'll make the right decision. _Like **that** was much help. _Again, I find myself staring at the colored tiles on my kitchen floor. I only have four more days to decision and I only made one choice since three weeks ago and that was that I'm going to stay in New York State, which eliminated three schools out of the nine that I applied to.

I hate it that he has the key.

Of course, this was Tommy's idea, the boy behind every idea and every plan since we were in diapers. He decided that it would be great if we had the key to each other's houses since we _'spend so time in each other's house we could live in them' _which of course is true. The idea was also great at the time and in theory because like most of Tommy's ideas, the kinks weren't worked out and no one bothered to work them out for him. Thanks to that, there have been many embarrassing moments on my part. Like the time Chuckie strolled in as Kimi was putting an avocado mask on my face. Just last week, I walked in on Tommy and Kimi at his house doing things that I didn't need to see. Nothing R rated…I just didn't need to see it.

I hate it that they have the key. Although it was great at first because to my surprise (and okay, excitement) the most frequent flyer was Chuckie Okay, so I have somewhat of a crush on him. I wouldn't call it a crush. It makes sound so juvenile. I've loved that redheaded boy since we pretended to get married when we were in diapers. So for me, it was great.

Because it was Chuckie.

And he was cute.

So it was great until the avocado mask incident.

He's standing in my kitchen now. Drinking the fruit punch that he has helped himself too. He says a polite hello to my parents who have barely noticed his presence or the fact that he used a key to get in. (All of our parents are like that). He grins at me and pours himself another glass. Between the three (four if you count Timmy) of them, they could eat people out of a house and home, my brother being the worst of course. He finally pauses long enough to speak.

"Hey Lil."

Now, people, this is not the same Chuckie Finster that I grew up with…that's not true but he has some subtle changes. I think in large part of spending all of his time with Tommy and Phil who Susie dubbed as the 'ladies killers'…that is of course until Kimi and Susie stuck their claws in them and never bothered to let go. He's more confident.

Bolder.

That is his biggest change.

"Hey."

"Phil's upstairs?"

"Nope, he went to the store to get some junk food." I don't have to tell him to stay and wait. It's all implied. One of the benefits in our long lasting friendship. "Guess you're stuck with me."

He smiled. "That's not so bad."

Did I mention Chuckie flirts? Yeah, courtesy of Tommy Pickles. That boy could charm women out of their grave. Some of that rubbed off of Chuckie. I just hope I'm not blushing. My parents are watching Jeopardy and shouting answers at each other and the TV. Not exactly the kind of scenery I picture to be talking to Chuckie in. I offer a smile and he returns it.

"Come on, bottomless pit." I tell him as I pour him one more glass of juice. "Grab the last bag of our favorite popcorn and let's go upstairs maybe you can help me."

All in all, he's still the same Chuckie. The sage advice giver…the helper…the know-it-all…he just has more confidence and more freckles.

"Sure."

Kimi tells me it's my turn. I felt uncomfortable even talking to her about her brother in this way but Kimi smiled in that Kimi-like-way. She didn't let some small thing like that get in the way of boy-talk. _'As long as we keep it PG'_ she says in a serious tone. I agreed. I wouldn't want to tell her how well Chuckie kisses as much as she doesn't want to hear it. She has this theory because now the entire group is basically dating. Phil and Susie, Tommy and Kimi, Angelica and Timmy so she rationalized that it's my turn and her brother definitely likes me.

"If I you don't think I know then you're in serious denial, Christine." She said calling me by my middle name like Tommy does from time to time just to annoy me. (I hate how he rubs off on people) I ignored that for a few moments as she continued. "Well, he is my brother and I'm dating his "_bestest friend_"." She finished with the little finger quotes.

She might be right.

As I'm having these thoughts, Chuckie already has some system for my decision making progress in place. I take a sip of his juice and I try to fight the urge to jump into his arms. Why didn't I ask him three weeks ago? I knock off six of the nine colleges and now I'm left with State, Albany and St. John's.

"Well?" he asks me.

I knock off St John's my list because well, I'm not really sure but State and Albany gave me almost the same amount of money. I'm down to two in a matter of minutes.

"Go to State."

I laugh because I wish it were that easy. I tell him this and explain my whole leaving and becoming my own person thing. He frowns at me and starts to shove food down his throat. His cell phone vibrates on my bed and he motions for me to answer it.

It's Phil…I put him on speakerphone.

"I don't even want to know what's going on."

"Jesus, Phil. Its nothing like that." Though I wish it was.

He chuckles. "Okay."

Chuckie swallows his popcorn. "She's right."

"Sure." I hear some commotion in the back. "I ran into Kimi and Tommy here in the supermarket and they want to know if you two are up for a movie. Angelica, Susie and Timmy are already there."

"What movie?" Chuckie asks him as if he's not going to go anyway.

Phil laughs. "Does it matter? Just go next door!"

Click.

Rolling my eyes, I pick up the bag of popcorn that I fully intend on taking with me next door but Chuckie stops me before I can leave the room.

"Listen, come to State with us. You'll find your way there. Don't room with us, take different classes or join different clubs just don't leave." He snatches the popcorn out of my hand and tosses his arm around my shoulder. "Besides, I want you to come."

Ladies, I know I'm setting the women's movement back several decades but I have just made my decision. I pick up State's registration packet that's only missing my signature and the deposit money that is sitting in the bank.

"Besides, I can always transfer if things don't work out, right."

He smiles. Catches the double meaning in my words. "I would stop you."

See, I don't have many options. I have to get used to this bolder, more confident Chuckie Finster.

He takes my hand and leads me out of my room. "I'm scared, Lil. It took me months just to get the courage to throw my arms around your shoulder. I thought Kimi and Tommy were going to do it for me one of these days since I talked about it so much."

I smile at him and squeeze his hand for reassurance.

Okay, maybe he didn't change _that_ much.


	5. Strawberries

**Author's Note:** I like that I have all this inspiration and all this time to write. It's making me feel good. This takes place a year before Options. Sit back, enjoy and look out for the next chapter of _The Fall From Grace. _it just needs to be looked over and hopefully it will be done by tomorrow.

**Strawberries**

Hiking.

Jesus.

Not just any hiking...it's like cross-country hiking...okay, maybe I'm slightly exaggerating but that's exactly what this latest adventure feels like.

Jesus.

And all of this for a boy. Maybe I'm setting the women's movement back like Lil says but I can't help myself because ladies, this isn't just for any boy. It's for Timmy McNulty.

Exactly.

This just happens to be one of the few things we don't have in common. Yet, here I am surrounded by four (okay three, Chuckie doesn't really count), I'm surrounded by three of the most adventurous and athletic guys and Kimi (on a Sunday morning nonetheless) walking like a madman. For this though boy, I would hike all of over the world. Maybe I should have stayed with Lil and Susie just picking berries and making lunch but no I had to try and be Miss Superwoman. As I am having these dark thoughts, Timmy turns around and flashes me his one million watt smile.

Maybe setting the women's movement back isn't so bad after all.

"The waterfall is just around this bend," Tommy was saying when Chuckie and I finally join them at what the sign calls Fishhead Peak. Oh, brother.

Chuckie beats me to a seat on a flat rock. He stares at my cousin who along with Kimi, Phil and my soon-to-be boyfriend look very excited about this hike. "How long is this bend?"

Good question. Although, I don't say so because I'm supposed to be this great nature enthusiast. I try to hide my pain but Tommy catches the forced look on my face and gets up as if he can't possibly sit down any more and I ease into his abandoned seat. He checks his map again and smiles brightly. "Don't worry," he says to Chuckie but I'm sure that was also was directed at me. "It's only two miles."

_Only two miles. Jesus._

I lost track of time some where around the third boulder and hoping for a stray bullet to come get me when we finally reach the waterfall. It truly is stunning and I can totally understand Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Timmy's excitement about this but all the hiking is really unnecessary. Fortunately for me, Chuckie voices all of my opinions so that I can save face.

"I hate it when you drag me on these adventures."

Tommy only smiles. Phil is laughing at him. Chuckie says this so often that it doesn't even affect these two anymore. I roll my eyes and let Chuckie burn off steam and rest. I didn't come here to here him complain.My main reason for this hike is standing by this cliff taking pictures and staring at the rushing water.

"Hey Angelica." he calls out to me without looking my way. He is the only one that calls me Angelica since Phil found it so convenient to call me Angie. He takes a picture of Kimi throwing her arms around my cousin and for a tiny moment, I feel a little jealous. He smiles at me again. "I bet you'd never thought you'd see yourself spending Spring Break at home."

I return his smile with one of my own. "Not true. Ever since we've all become close I saw myself spending every vacation here until Tommy and the rest joined us at State."

He takes a picture of Phil and Chuckie talking a few yards from us then nods. "True."

Rushing water fills the silence and I tempted to just stare at him as he snaps pictures of Kimi and Tommy then Phil and Chuckie. But for some reason, I'm drawn to the bushes of strawberries behind me. Maybe it's because strawberries are my favorite fruit and these babies are ready to be picked. I rinse a few that I picked with my water bottle and munch happily until I hear a few shutter clicks and that's when I want to throw Timmy off this cliff.

I'm hot and sticky with strawberry juice dripping down the side of my mouth.

"Smile pretty for me, honey." he laughs.

"If you don't put that camera down..."

He does and for a moment I'm shocked. He _never _does what I tell him when I tell him. Timmy McNulty never gives in and for a moment I want to throw his behind off a cliff anyway because I think this Timmy is a pod person and I want the old Timmy back. He runs his hands through his mass of red-blond hair and gives me this grin that I can't quite describe but it's making me feel all sorts of weird things inside.

"What?"

He opens his mouth to say something but he can't seem to find the words so he closes it again. I take another bite of the strawberry whose juice decided that it would drip down the side of my mouth and hands. Kimi pulls her lips off my cousin long enough to realize that it's food that I'm munching on and of course where there's any mention of food, Phil Tommy and Chuckie are not too far behind. Usually, Timmy is included in that group but he hasn't moved from his spot. I notice that he is still trying to form something to say. He picks up his camera and snaps more pictures of us as Phil and Chuckie devours theirs whole while allergic Tommy is feeding Kimi the "best ones he can find". Therefore, I am the messiest one.

"I think we should head back now," Chuckie, always the responsible one, picks three more then turns to Tommy. "We told Lil and Susie we would be back at one."

Nodding, he gives Kimi one last strawberry and begins the trail back home. Timmy closes the lens and extends his hands to me. "Come Angelica. I know where there is a little river where you can get cleaned."

Frowning because I did not want him to see me this way, I take his hand. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Besides," he continues when we start walking behind Kimi and Chuckie. "I wouldn't want you to suffer back here by yourself."

So he knows. I never said I was that good at masking how I feel about things I hate to do. "I wasn't suffering alone. Chuckie is good person to be with when you're suffering because he usually is too."

Chuckie sticks his tongue out at me.

"Oh, watch out Angie!" Kimi giggles.

Timmy is chuckling at our little exchange and I find myself laughing too. It's amazing how close we've all gotten over the years. Thanks in large part to Timmy and of course that scheming cousin of mine. The walk back isn't as hard at the walk to the waterfall. I know it's because of Timmy's hand in mine but who is complaining. By the time we reach the last mile of the trip, the only person complaining is Chuckie.

"We'll meet you guys there." Timmy calls out to Tommy. Kimi turns to me with a knowing glint in her eyes. She smirks and ushers the clueless boys ahead. "It's a girl thing." She whispers to me.

_Of course it is. _Kimi's way of saying I need to get my claws on Timmy like Kimi and Susie attached theirs to Tommy and Phil. I have to admit (to myself, of course) that the feeling I was feeling earlier is intensifying with each step Kimi takes the boys away from us. However, I'm proud that on the outside, I am composed but if this boy grins at me one more time I'm not sure I can control myself.

You know what I mean, don't you?

This forest is giving me good vibes. I know I have to do something now or never. The river is calming my nerves as I rinse the sticky juice off my hands. He's taking pictures of me but I'm took wrapped up in plotting my next move that I don't notice...or care rather. If I don't do something now, that air head Elsa Mae St. Josef will be batting her cheesy plastic eyelashes at him when we get back to State.

No offense but what kind of name is Elsa Mae anyway?

And what does he see in her? I mean really fake eyelashes, nose lips and a fake butt. All plastic. She is definitely not Timmy's type.

"Who is not my type?"

_Damn, I need to remember to keep my thoughts to myself. It's one of those damned Pickles habits. Thanks, **Dad**_.

"Huh?" I looked up, realized that he was standing directly over me and this boy looked very confused.

"Well...you said 'she is definitely not Timmy's type' so I want to know. Who is not my type?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off.

"Don't lie."

_Damn._

"All right. Elsa Mae St. Josef...that girl is not your type."

His blank stare is bothering me. Then he begins to laugh...loudly. "Why...would...you say that?" he manages to get out.

"It doesn't matter." I mumble. I hate that this is taking away all of my confidence...it is taking away everything that makes me...well, me. Damn him. "I'm done."

He helps me up.

He keeps my hands in his.

He is giving me that grin.

_Damn. (That was like 'damn' number what? 2 million in the last five minutes.)_

"Of course she is not my type Angelica." his voice is slow and deliberate.

I shrug. "It doesn't matter." I feel myself gathering strength. "It doesn't matter what bottom feeders you call girls are your type."

He smirks and doesn't let me go. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say, _Angel?_"

Ladies and gentlemen, I don't think you understand what he just did. Drop dead gorgeous Timmy McNulty just called me Angel. His pet name for me we went out sophomore year in high school. It rolls off his tongue effortlessly and for a few moments as I'm staring into his blue eyes. I feel extra girly. I don't feel menacing or anything. Kimi put it in the best words "It's like he makes you feel like you are the only girl in the world. all that other stuff like my being a tomboy (or in my case...what's the word Phil used...mean-spirited) doesn't matter. It's just boy likes girl. Tommy likes Kimi."

At the time, I thought she was being absolutely ridiculous and I tossed a throw pillow at her but I get it now.

I give him a grin of my own. "Just kiss me, Timmy."

And for the second time today, he doesn't argue with me. 'It's just boy likes girl. Timmy likes Angelica.' That girl makes a lot of sense lately. By the time we get back, we're grinning and holding hands. This is the third time for us but I get it now. Kimi mouths 'it's a girl thing' to me. I feel the feeling in my stomach again when he squeezes my hand but it calms me. He gives me that grin that makes me weak at the knees but I'm not ashamed of the feeling it gives me either. All I know is that if Elsa Mae even glances at Timmy she will be eating her eyes and picking her shattered pride off the floor. I bit into my strawberry and glance at the boy with that grin.

Timmy McNulty is mine.

**Author's Note II:** Angelica is always the most fun to write. Leave it at the box, it fuels the writers soul. What am I talking about? Reviews! Thanks for reading. I'm Starry Nights


	6. Warm Milk

**Disclaimer:** Nada . . .

**Author's Note:** Not exactly unconventional by any stretch but I needed a break from my heavier pieces so this is it . . . pure short fluffy goodness surrounding my favorite characters.

**Author's Note II:** This was inspired by Acepilot6's Random Bits of Silliness . . . thanks for unconsciously pushing me to my computer.

**Warm Milk**

"It was three a.m. and he couldn't sleep. And there's nothing worse than not sleeping at three in the morning. Anything up until two is okay. Two is early enough to still be 'up late'. But three is no good. Three is over the other side of night, and once you cross that threshold, sleep seems to decide to give up on you, leaving you a tired but awake young person with far too much time to think about the rather depressing state of the world."  
-Acepilot6 "Random Bits of Silliness"

There's some thing to be said about being awake past three o'clock and that is, well . . . no one should be awake past three. Only three kinds of people were awake at such an hour, insomniacs, drunken college students and well, party people. Sadly, he mused, and he wasn't in either of those categories. Yet, in the darkness of his room, Tommy Pickles was wide awake and amusing himself with the little Ms. Pac-Man on his cell phone. He had hopes that in her greedy pursuit of the little balls and wiggly monsters, she would somehow put him to sleep.

That was 12 levels ago.

He resigned himself to the fact that Ms. Pac-Man was going to be keeping him company for another twelve rounds when he felt the phone vibrate in his grip.

"'Lo?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Ms. Pac-Man forgotten at this point, Tommy turned to face the window. "I should be asking you the same question."

He saw her chuckle before he heard it. "But I asked you first."

"I can't sleep."

"Join the club."

"How have you been amusing yourself at this late hour?"

"Watching the I Love Lucy marathon. You?"

"Ms. Pac-Man."

"Is she helping?"

"Not at all."

Lil giggled. "Did you try warm milk?"

"I watched the last of the milk disappear into Dil's fifth bowl of Captain Crunch at midnight."

"Ouch." She paused. "Well, you're not missing much. I'm still awake."

They were staring at each other now and listening to each other breathe on the phone. "Well," Tommy began again without shifting his gaze. "At least you're not alone."

"Technically, I am."

"Phil is . . . "

"Visiting Angelica."

"I still can't get over that." Tommy replied shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who found them."

Tommy laughed. "Do you want some company then?"

"Are you offering?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Would you accept?"

She smiled. "There's milk here."

"Then I'm on my way."

**12:11pm**

"Aw! Is this my payback for catching me with Angelica! I said I was sorry!" Phil stomped up the stairs and yelled. "Now I'm never going to look at the couch the same way ever again!"

Tommy and Lil looked at each other through half opened eyes and laughed. He stroked her back and closed his eyes. "You think he'll get over it?"

Lil snuggled further into the blanket and Tommy's embrace. "Eh, who cares? I still can't look at the backseat of his car the same way either."

"I heard that!"


	7. Shopping Trips

**Author's Note:** This piece is a little more serious than I intended. I originally had a lighter piece but this one was finished first. I'll eventually put up the other one when I finish it.

**Author's Note II:** College-age...

**Shopping Trips**

The pants, shades and socks were all picked out by her. The shirt that I originally planned to put on was also picked out by her and even the shoes that I would have worn had I picked out the shirt I originally planned to put on was picked out by her. At this point, it's safe to say that 70 percent of the clothes I own were picked out by her. It's a scary thought at first, the taunts from the guys especially Dil and Timmy, repeat in my head like some shameless self-esteem degrading tape. When I stare at myself in the mirror, however, I know it's more than her controlling nature that dictate what I have on right now.

Random visit during her half hour break at her job sends her to the pizza parlor where I work. Munching thoughtfully on a cheese-less slice with a Snapple Apple, she merely watches me since the after school hours are usually the busiest. Then she returns smiling, blue eyes wide holding out a bag.

"I had to get this for you." She almost always says.

In some way, they always fit and I always like them. The best part, however, is the expression on her face when she sees me in the clothes that she picks out for me on these random shopping trips. Lately, I just pass off some of my own money to her just to see what else she could come up with.

Scooby-Doo boxers were the first.

Multicolored socks were next.

Paris Hilton, for men, was third.

Khaki slacks and a green pullover were the most recent. "It brings out the green in your eyes." was her answer to my unasked question.

"Are you finally ready?"

"Yes."

Lil rolls her green eyes at me. "It's just the mall. No need to get all dressed up."

"I'm wearing jeans."

"I meant it took you _forever _to get ready. Everyone else is at Tommy's dorm." She paused and stepped further into my room. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yes, I darkened it."

She touched it and grinned. "Wow, she really must be something special."

"Actually, I did this...it was all my idea."

"Whatever." she grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

Dil and Timmy have been teasing me for the past half an hour but I'm still focused. Recovering my sense of smell from my trip to Bath and Body Works, I have two more stops before I'm ready to leave. The first stop, however, made even Chuckie laugh and surprisingly, he was the first one to speak.

"No way."

"You don't have to come inside."

Lil and Kimi have already drifted inside the brightly lit store.

Tommy is right behind them.

Dil, Chuckie and Timmy are speechless.

I am an instant celebrity within the bright pink confines that is Victoria's Secret. The dozens of bags that I am holding confirm that I am shopping for my girlfriend and I need some serious help. I can't tell the difference between demi bras and push-ups to save my soul but within minutes three saleswomen are guiding me around the store. Tommy was assaulted in the same way but Lil's death stare and her loud exclamation of 'I know exactly what I'm looking for drove them away.

$190. 34.

Wow.

A dozen oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip cookies later, Tommy gave me the keys to his car and I'm standing in front of the office building where she works as she strolls out. The best thing I love about her is her confidence. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and her blue eyes widen as she walks toward Tommy's car.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey yourself."

"I had to get this for you." She looks into the back seat where only the Victoria's Secret bags are visible.

"I bet."

"There's more."

I'm caught off guard by the surprise on her face. Nothing shocks her...visibly at least. Recovering, she takes the cookie I offer her and opens the driver door. "Thank you."

It works, me and her, no one sees these moments. I like to think I bring out this side of her and that's why she stays with me. In the business world she plans to inherit from her mother, she has to be tough but I know that she likes to wear glittery pink nail polish on her toes and sing to Madonna in the shower. She still sneaks frosting off the cakes and steals cookies whenever she goes to Tommy's house.

I hand her the keys and get in the passengers side. "Anytime."


	8. Confidential I, II and III

**Author's Note:** Originally, this just started out as a pairing for Kismet but as you can see it has a life of its own. It's very different from any of the other fanfictions I've written. For now, it will remain a three part piece of Kismet. I've put all three parts together. The first two are edited.

**Author's Note II:** The website is fake and was inspired heavily from the Gossip Girl series. That idea does not belong to me.

**Author's Note III:** I'm toying with the timeline here. Assume that Chuckie, Angelica and Susie are only a year older than Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil.

**Summary: **The Rugrats gang and the people of Spring Heights High live their lives in a fishbowl as a mysterious writer only known as Miss Information tracks their lives on a website viewed by the entire school…and then some.

**Kismet**

**Confidential I, II and III**

**Confidential I: I've Got a Secret!**

"_How is prom fated? Don't you watch movies?" –Mary Taggert_

_From Spring Heights High School Secrets website: start at the beginning. 432 Maxwell was THE place to be after the junior-senior prom. If you weren't there consider yourself unlucky and one of the few people on earth who was sitting at home feeling sorry for themselves. Even a certain shaggy dirty blonde scientist was there so that's saying something. _

_Now, if you were too drunk to remember what happened last night, I wasn't and of course, I see EVERYTHING . . . so let's do a recap. _

_Local punk rock group that we all know and love's lead singer and drummer PDAing in the attic. Mixing business and pleasure is bad business, honey. Haven't you ever watched E! True Hollywood Story?_

_I spotted a certain shaggy dirty blonde scientist guzzling down beer as though his life depended on it. What a way to fit in and prep for college all at the same time! Too bad he couldn't hold his liquor; big brother came and picked him up just as the party was getting good… _

I suppose, in hindsight, that it was a horrible idea to have the after prom party in my house.

Maybe the horrible part was letting so many people in . . . drunk.

It was your typical after prom party complete with every high school cliché and then some.

However, when Angie and Tommy Pickles stepped out of my house with Lil Deville wrapped around him semi-sober at seven in the morning, Tommy paused long enough to yell "great party" over his shoulder so that everyone within the 3-mile radius heard him. It didn't register until Roberta rushed over to me as Natalie and I watched their VERY expensive stretch pull away from my house.

"You have no idea what just happened, do you?"

My twin widened her eyes. "God, I can't believe we're twins."

This time Natalie spoke. "We are going to be famous."

Of course, it finally hit me. Tommy and Angie Pickles are like gods in our school. They represent the royalty of high school clichés...so to speak.

Natalie and Roberta walked into the house completing each others sentences predicting our fates come Monday morning while I was left surveying the damage. Exhaustion finally getting the best of me, I walked back into my house to kick out the stragglers. By nine, the last person was gone and so has our second cup of coffee. Somehow, we managed to get the den clean enough to crash in.

"Guys, please. Tommy Pickles is not that serious. We will go to school Monday and everything will be the same."

They merely looked at me

_Someone's cheap imitation D&G torn in places a dress should never tear. Lucky for that wannabe Lindsay Lohan with the horrible roots, I don't name names. Everyone wants to fit in at all cost. Some of us are just too lucky to have it so good._

_Speaking of those who have it good, let's get to the stuff everyone wants to hear . . . _

_It seems that a certain beloved it boy came in sad faced and heartbroken because of his MIA girlfriend. Two hours and couple of drinks later, however, he was seen heavily PDAing on the back porch and leaving the party with someone OTHER than his girlfriend of two years. _

_Hmm . . . lucky girl._

"I cannot believe this."

"What?"

"I am not mentioned in this article."

"What!"

"Even Freeman that guy who constantly blows his nose in our Chemistry lab gets a blurb in _Secrets_."

Fully attentive now, Lil picked herself off the floor and practically leaped for Kimi's computer. She scanned the article and stepped back. "Damn."

"Before we address your problem, let's talk about mine."

"Kim, there's a page two."

"Oh."

Lil scanned the page again. "I need to get out of here."

_Graduating it girl gets caught sneaking (stumbling?) out of the master bedroom fixing her au natural blonde hair and reapplying makeup at the hall mirror. Hmm, she HAS been sneaking around lately, hasn't she? On the arms of our" it boy", she bid them farewell and got into her own car in the OPPOSITE direction of their houses in the exclusive section of our small town._

"I don't care."

"What?"

Angelica peeked out from underneath the blankets. "I don't care."

"Hmm . . . "

"Are you ready to tell?"

He reread the two page blurbs on the website. "I don't understand why you read this."

"I have to know what's being said about me and my cousin . . . and the rest of you."

"It doesn't look like she knows it's me."

"It doesn't matter."

He shifted slightly. "Except I don't want to tell now."

_Now, remember the drummer of the punk rock band, it seems as though HE has his eye on the graduating it girl too. Remember the lyrics to his song Faded . . . c'mon you know the words, the whole house vibrated with our drunken voices slurring the words all off beat. I wish he had eyes for me. _

Phil beat a few times on the drum until his twin grabbed the sticks from his hands. "So you and Tommy, huh?"

"I don't know. He won't speak to me."

"What?"

"Well, he won't answer his phone and his mom said he wasn't there."

"Well, he DID have a lot to drink last night so it's possible he is still asleep and he's staying at his dad's this weekend."

Appeased, she handed Phil back his drum sticks. "Makes sense."

However, Phil put the sticks away. "Isn't he still dating? ..."

"Don't."

"Boy, are you in trouble."

"She doesn't read the website."

Phil laughed. "Everyone **says** they don't read the website but look at how many hits it gets. It's like a guilty pleasure."

Lil chuckled. "Does that mean you read it too?"

_Congratulations on the OTHER set of twins for throwing a rather impressive junior-senior after prom party. I bet it was worth your while when our "it boy" practically shouted its greatness armed with two it girls. I hope so 'cause mommy and daddy will not be too thrilled with the damages we left there._

"One word. Famous. Natalie."

"Wait. My dress was not an imitation D&G." We looked at her. "Fine . . . but was it that obvious?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Roberta just patted her arm. Turning her attention back to the website, she grinned. "I can't wait until Monday!"

I smirked. I had to admit Monday was looking more and more like a drama played out on TV so I had to agree with Roberta. "Neither can I."

**Confidential II: Peeling off the Top Layers**

_It's like a guilty pleasure isn't it? After all, our "it boy" and the graduating it girl and their friends are human. But let's be honest, life is much more interesting with these people around. They spice up our little dull town of Spring Heights and make school worth attending. Besides, they take our mind of the crap that's going in our lives...with that said…_

_...graduating it girl cutting 4th period math with Mr. Peters. If I had that class I'd cut too but I don't think she was cutting for boredom reasons. As you attempt to figure out who she's secretly traipsing around with, I have my hunches. _

_Meanwhile, as she walked stealthily pass the music room, I don't think she noticed the drummer of the punk rock band we all know and love strumming Faded on his guitar... _

"Why are we hiding again?" Angelica asked as she approached the car.

"It was your idea."

"Well, now it's my idea to tell people!"

He watched her expressions change and he knew her long enough to gauge the expressions on her face. He busied himself with the car. She placed one hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you listening to me?"

Arguing was pointless, he knew this. Years of experience was telling him to just give her what she wanted but he knew in his heart that everyone wasn't ready to hear their news. "I'm listening to you."

"So tell me what your reason is? Why can't we tell anyone?"

He also knew her long enough to know how to calm her down...somewhat. Her crystalline blue eyes were sharp but pleading. He put his arms around her and kissed her cool forehead. "We will tell everyone. Just not yet...trust me."

For the moment, she was calmed. Angelica buried her head into his chest and inhaled his cologne. "Fine."

_...our "it boy" and his lovely graduating girlfriend reunited and sipping Smoothies on the hood of his oh-so-fabulous car. I guess she doesn't know about the girl wrapped around him on prom night..._

"I missed you."

"I bet."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was very...Alicia."

Tommy chuckled and tossed his arms around her. "Well, you didn't miss much here."

"Oh yes, time seems to stop here at Spring Heights."

He laughed. "It was prom night. People got drunk. We went to the after prom party. It wasn't the same without you, Susanna."

Susie grinned. "You're just mad because you missed out on the great after prom sex."

_...punk rockette lead singer, her best friend and our "it boy's" other woman moping around campus..._

"You made out with Phil."

Melinda Sawyer frowned at Kimi's reflection in the bathroom mirror. "It was a one time thing. Besides, Phil is still moping for Angelica." She smirked. "Speaking of making out, _Lil..._"

Lil yanked on Melinda's straight midnight black hair...the same color as Tommy's...she shook that thought out of her head. "It was prom. We were drunk. It happens."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "The both of you are hopeless. It's obvious you like them."

Melinda and Lil sighed and fixed her their eyes on Kimi through the mirror. _She was right._

_...the whole in crowd at Ginger's watching our favorite punk rock band…singing along to Faded…_

"...faded...like your scent in the breeze...I see you even when I dream...but you're so faded...my thoughts haunt me...blonde blue eyed pretty thing...faded..."

Chuckie watched Phil open his eyes as Melinda came back to the front of the stage. She introduced Phil to the crowd. He smiled into the crowd though his eyes were seemingly searching for the girl who wasn't there, the girl who was waiting for **him** by his car. _Nope, we definitely can't say anything to anyone yet. Blonde blue eyed pretty thing...we can't tell a soul yet._

_...the OTHER twins and their adopted triplet groaning about the lack of talk surrounding them despite our "it boy's" approval. Well, he never said you guys were great and besides, it takes a lot more than simple words to make it into the in crowd, honeys. If that was all a girl needed to make nice with us fabulous people then everyone would be in the in crowd for our "it boy" is nice to everyone._

Natalie and Roberta closed the website and walked away from the computer in a huff. I reread the latest Secrets entry and smirked. Monday was interesting indeed.

**Confidential III: Exposed!**

_It's been so long. I'm sorry dearest but in the rush to find the perfect Carolyn Herrera dress for graduation, I got lost in the excitement of traveling to the city for the perfect graduation dress and the insane gossip surrounding our own fabulous it people. Seniors as you prepare for that big day, remember less is more, we do have to put on those ridiculous cap and gowns._

…_our "it-girl" out and about New York City's famed Fifth Avenue for the morning armed with Mommy and Daddy's plastic. Nothing is too good for her, not even the impossibly chic Chanel bikini. Her best friend and our "it-boy's" girlfriend didn't do too bad herself. Known for being extremely humble, she was armed with Daddy's Platinum as they paraded through Barney's in search of the perfect graduation dress._

_Meanwhile, back in Spring Heights, the drummer of that punk rock band we love is on the hunt to find the object of his affections secret paramour. I can't possibly be the only one who knows…sorry to the lead singer, I told you business and pleasure do not mix. Please don't destroy the band. We adore that song "Faded" and from what I hear the newest song "Knocked Down" is about to be my new favorite!_

…_finally, our "it boy" and the girl on his arm on prom night talking in hushed tones in an empty hallway during fifth period. I can only imagine what they were talking about but I'll let you know soon…I like to have facts._

"I'm sorry."

To say that she didn't see this coming was an understatement. Sure, her friends had warned her about this very event but she assumed that they were delusional. However, as Tommy apologized to her in hushed whispers, she realized that **she **was the one who was living in her own fantasies. She also didn't expect for it to hurt so much or for her eyes to be blurred by tears. It wasn't like he made promises to her…

"If I gave you any ideas or if I led you on…"

Sadly, he hadn't. He drunkenly talked about his missing girlfriend the entire night. The most he did was hug on the girl he called his best friend the entire night. She felt great because she had been the envy of the entire party that night all the while knowing that the entire school would be buzzing with assumptions. At most, she let her hands wander and explore the body of the boy she had a crush on since puberty as his arm draped tightly around her shoulders.

"You didn't. We were drunk…and you talked about Susie the entire night."

He chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Being drunk is not an excuse."

"Tommy, please. Stop playing the martyr. The most you did was keep your arm around me the entire night. You've done more to me when we play in the pool." He didn't look convinced so she hugged him. "I didn't even get a hug that night."

"Are you sure?"

"We're cool."

"Lil, you're the greatest."

"I try."

…_our charming "it-boy" fixing the problems created during prom night in an empty hallway. Did we really think he was going to break up with his long time girlfriend? Not really but we overreacted. It was in large part due to jealously and the insane amount of liquor we consumed that night. We have never seen him touch any girl since he began dating his current girlfriend. Besides, did you notice how especially yummy he was looking that night? If it's any consolation, some one should tell her she might be our next "it girl" when the senior class graduates. Don't worry honey. Many have tried and failed as well._

"I figured out why you don't want to tell anyone."

Chuckie looked up. She was in this mood. Beautiful but deadly and he wasn't sure what her emotions were directed at. Of course, she had his undivided attention. "That brain dead friend has a crush on me, doesn't it?"

"You're the one who reads the website."

She narrowed her eyes. "I forgot he was the drummer in that band. I don't pay **that **much attention to everyone else…especially that band with that girl Melinda…ugh."

"Careful, your claws are showing."

She sighed and her hands dropped to her sides. Chuckie watched her moods change again and traces of the woman that people rarely see appeared. "I'm sorry. I knew for a long time that Phil was still carrying that torch for me. Blonde blue eyed pretty thing…I feel flattered at least. **You **never wrote a song about me."

"Have you ever heard me sing? I can barely rhyme words."

Angelica hugged him. "It's okay. I still love you and I'm ready to let everyone know."

"Even Phil?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell him first."

_Armed with a La Perla bag, our most hated, envied and loved couple was reunited once again on the front of their favorite Smoothie shop…_

"I cannot wait until this madness is over."

"Aren't you going to miss me?"

Susie grinned. "If you have to ask…"

"You know about Lil, don't you?"

"Just waiting for you to tell me the truth," Susie began. "You know I hate the website."

"Yet you read it."

"Guilty pleasure."

"Nothing happened. I talked about you the entire night…drunkenly."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The entire night was a blur. I barely remember but thanks to the whispers in the hallways and a talk with Lil. I was able to piece it together."

"Amazing."

"What can I say? I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"And you are unbelievably cheesy today."

Tommy glanced at the bag in her hand. "I figure I'd leave all the naughtiness until I see you in what's in that bag."

"One track mind..."

_What a day! My hands are tired but my morning excursion to Fifth Avenue provided me with the perfect dress for the senior banquet. No graduation dress yet but I foresee many more trips to Manhattan in the future. Meanwhile, the members of our local punk rock group reflect on their not-so-positive experience with the in-crowd. Does the drummer know who our "it-girl's" secret boy-toy is yet? Speaking of it girl, she and her protégé were seen at Ginger's munching on carrot sticks with darling Dior shades perched atop their heads. Didn't I predict that she would be our next it-girl? Ah, I spotted our favorite redhead and Spring Heights infamous couple lounging around his house. Waiting for someone perhaps?_

"It's you, isn't it?"

Kimi chuckled. "It really isn't me. I'm not even a senior."

Natalie frowned. "I bet its Charlie. I would say Roberta but she can't even keep her own secrets a secret. She would have told me."

"You're on a mission, aren't you?"

"This person knows everything. This person even knows that my Dolce dress was a fake. The only person who knew that was Roberta but she isn't mean enough to poke fun. Charlie, however, is."

"Nat, you do realize that Miss Information cannot be biased."

"Well, she seems to adore those friends of yours."

"Friends? I use that term loosely. Lately, Lil has become a clone of Angelica. Tommy, Susie, Chuckie and Angelica are only real to me when I read that website. Lucky for me, Phil is slightly sane. And they only have better nicknames is all. How would you feel if someone reported on everything we did?"

"Loved."

Kimi laughed. "You'll be okay. There's always next year."

"Not at all, didn't you know, Lil is slated to be the next it girl. With Charlie and Roberta graduating, it's just me and you."

"Come on." Kimi got up. "Let's go to Ginger's. That always makes you feel better."

"Yes. It does." Natalie paused. "You know who it is, don't you? It's Charlie right?"

Kimi sighed and pushed her out of the door. "Stop obsessing. Everything happened for a reason."

---

**Author's Note:** That's the end of Confidential as a part of Kismet. I might make it into a story but that will not happen/until The Fall From Grace and Calm Before the Storm is done. The good news is each of those stories have about 2-3 chapters each and I plan for them to be done by the end of the month. The bad news is…they might not get done by the end of the month. Until then look out for the next chapter of The Fall From Grace coming this week.


	9. Tutor Girl

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them…

**Author's Note**: I tried to update whenever possible which wasn't often enough for my liking. Hopefully, I'm going to update most of my stories this week. Look out for Confidential III and another installation of Kismet coming sometime this week.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** How do you tell someone you like them?

**Tutor Girl**

In between the dozens of alien sightings and endless attempts at time travel, the weirdest thing to happen to me wasn't as unusual as my mind blowing discovery of life on Neptune. Tommy says it happens to everyone. It certainly happened to him and it even happened to Angelica. When it happened to me, I was failing Math and Tommy begged his best friend who happens to be a math genius to tutor me. I passed my math final and fell in love at the same time. Fated, if you believe in that type of thing.

I was laying on my front lawn stargazing and thinking about these things, one of my lesser extremes, when the twins pulled into their driveway. My brother was sprawled in the back of their white Maxima and I could hear them singing along to some ancient song that is engrained in their friendship.

As they got out of the car, I could see that even though they were laughing, they were slightly reluctant to leave each other. Eventually, they paused long enough for my brother to announce that he'd join them within the next hour.

"I have to take out the garbage, feed Dil and shower."

"Better make that 7:45." Phil joked. My brother has a not-so-great ability to get anywhere late. I checked my watch.

5:45pm

Lil must have checked her time too because I heard her laugh. I'd know her laugh from anywhere. Girlish giggles unlike Kimi's roaring laugh, Angelica's practiced femme fatale laugh or even Susie's deep and peaceful chuckle. I'm appreciative of all of my female friends. As we all hit puberty, the crushes that ran between us threatened to ruin our friendships and it was not impossible to understand why.

We are surrounded by four beautiful women with four different personalities, four different body types and four distinct looks. Technically, its three because each boy in our group is related to one of these four in some way.

They are laughing over something else now not ever having moved from the car. Lil was perched atop now and I could see her clearly now. I had a crush on Kimi last summer but what I feel for her is entirely different. she tutored me this spring in a brave attempt to keep me out of summer school and ever since then…

I'm hopeless.

They lingered on for a few more moments perhaps savoring one more afternoon gone as time battled against them. One more month until Phil was headed off to Rutgers, Tommy was going down south to Duke and the rest would follow Lil and Kimi off to NYU, All really good colleges especially with Chuckie and Susie at Princeton while Angelica drifting the farthest to head back for her third year at UCLA. However, the prospect of separation overshadowed the pride they should have in each other and themselves.

Lil finally put a stop to the conversation by playfully shoving my dark-haired brother to our side of the yard. "And don't take too long!" she yelled after him as he leaped over the ledge. She caught me watching him and called after him again. "Bring Dil. He can eat some of that gross duck combination that you and my twin love so much."

Tommy laughed. In several strides, he is beside me and pulling me to my feet. "Phil and I have no problems eating that by ourselves! We don't need Dil." He says this with a teasing tone. Tommy would bring me anywhere.

"And besides," Phil added, his laughter mixing with my brother's. he must have realized that I was there because he lifted his hand in a half lazy, Phil-like gesture something like a wave. "that duck platter is not gross. Right, Dil?"

I had to laugh at the way he could imitate his sister's intonations. At this point, Tommy's arm was around my shoulders and he was guiding me into the house. "Exactly!" I called back to the twins. "Besides, there's more for us!"

"That's the spirit!" Phil and Tommy cried out at the same time. Lil only shook her head and jumped off the car.

"Okay children." She smiled at me. "Hey Dil, you're in charge of your brain-dead brother. Make sure he doesn't get caught up by this image in the mirror. He grooms more than his cousin sometimes."

Tommy faked a hurt look and placed his hands over his heart. "Ouch."

She laughed. "Later boys."

Tommy tossed his arm around me again. I had to call my best friend and cancel on him. My older brother smiled. "Come on. You can call Matt and tell him something better came up while I take a shower."

**7:14pm**

Phil was recounting their mishaps down at the courts for a saddened Chuckie, who had a wisdom tooth pulled earlier in the day and Kimi who never offered an explanation for why she didn't join them at the courts. Susie hadn't arrived yet. Kimi's hearty laugh engulfed the entire sound of the room as Phil acted out a scene between Lil, Angie, Tommy and two tennis balls. Two bruises were visible on his tanned legs.

"Yes, well..." Angelica was saying with a smile. "Someone needed to be taught a lesson."

"I was only teasing." Tommy moaned like a child. Lil came out of the kitchen holding two make shift ice packs.

"And you said we have no aim."

"You two did not need to aim at me to prove your point."

Lil let Tommy hold his own ice packs and settled on the floor. "You should join us next time, Kimi. Maybe you could teach your boyfriend here a thing or two."

Tommy looked up from his purple bruises to meet the brown eyes of his long time girlfriend. "She's right, Kim. We're going again on Friday."

The smile on Kimi's face waned a little. Lil noticed it too for she fixed a questioning look on her long time friend but Kimi only laughed.

"Sure. I'd love to watch my boyfriend get beat up."

Susie's arrival broke the sudden silence. "So what did I miss?"

Phil and Angelica's relationship caught everyone off guard. His announcement that he would join her at UCLA was second on that long list of things I didn't see coming. First would have to be what I'm witnessing at this exact moment. Susie is perched on the counter hugging my brother and it doesn't look like the hug I gave her when she first walked in.

"They've liked each other since Tommy took that college tour." Lil blocked the swinging doors of her kitchen by standing in front of it. She grabs my hands. "Let's go outside."

I'm not sure what to say when she takes my hand so I follow her lead. Phil and Angelica are continuing their tennis tales to an amused Chuckie and Kimi. They barely look our way. Outside, the breeze is cool but welcomed.

"I never thanked you for keeping me out of summer school."

She waved me off. "I enjoyed it and I did it for you anyway."

"What is going on in there?"

"Your brother hates change. He doesn't want to hurt Kimi by breaking up with her for Susie. "

"Kimi is not stupid."

Lil chuckled. "Chuckie told me that she thinks Tommy and I are dating."

"He needs to fix this."

She shrugged. "Do you not know your brother? He will wait until things get worse before he decides to make them better."

This was true. "Who else knows?"

"Just me and I only know because I was with him on that college trip." She paused. "Forget them for a moment, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. We leave soon and we all have separation anxiety. You will be left here alone so you must feel it too. Are you okay?"

I was lying on the grass thinking of this. Tommy has always been around and by extension the rest of the gang. They are all I know. "You guys are all I know."

"We, especially your brother, are but a phone call away."

"I know but it's not the same."

She doesn't deny this. Instead, she heads back toward the door. Her face falls. "Come. I think we're needed."

"Lil? Thanks."

"For?"

"Everything."

"I guess I'm more than Tutor Girl." She said in response to the nickname I stuck to her this spring. She laughed. "We can finish talking whenever you like."

She is leaving me now and I feel like I'm watching a chance slip away from me. feeling bold. I call after her again. "How about tomorrow? We can talk over pizza."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It's only a date if you want it to be."

She laughed at my vague answer. "I'll let you know tomorrow."


End file.
